<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219636">Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All My Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I really liked these two!, Past references to rape, Short Story, Trauma, eridan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{2005} Aidan and Erin are growing ever closer, but they must first overcome the horror of her past if they can ever hope to have a relationship together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erin Lavery/Aidan Devane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067768</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of the first fan fiction chapter fics I ever wrote. I decided to archive it here. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 1: The Mark</strong></span><br/><br/>Unbeknownst to Aidan Devane, there was a slight spring in his step as he walked towards the red-stoned building on Willow St. Snow was on the ground, but his gait was steady and sure. There was a biting, crisp chill in the air, but he had decided to walk today, rather than drive over. He was always more comfortable on foot anyway. It was easier to blend into the crowd when he was following a suspect or chasing down a lead in a case. <br/><br/>His “mark”, so to speak, had no idea he was coming and he liked the element of surprise. It made things interesting. <br/><br/>He knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, the door creaked open and Erin Lavery stood before him. “Chip chip cheerio from jolly old England,” he greeted her with a teasing smile. <br/><br/>“What are you doing here?” She groaned. She was still in her pajamas - blue, with faux fur lining – but she looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her. When had he come to think of her in such a way? Of course, he had noticed she was attractive before (he was a red-blooded Englishmen, wasn’t he?) but now it was as if she had taken on a whole new aura of loveliness and mystery. She was a mystery Aidan found himself wanting to solve more and more these days. He'd always loved a good mystery and this one happened to be breath-taking. He really wanted to find out what made her tick. <br/><br/>Aidan held up a bag. “I brought reinforcements – bagels and cream cheese.” He smiled. “Can I come in?”<br/><br/>Erin looked wary. “Are you going to bother my brother Jonathan again? He is sleeping.” <br/><br/>“No.” She looked skeptical. <em>“I promise.”</em> <br/><br/>“Okay …” She pulled the door open wider and let him in.<br/><br/>“Thanks.” <br/><br/>“You look like you're freezing.” <br/><br/>“What gave it away? My shivering, or the frost on my nose?” He said in his thick accent. “No, I’m fine. Really.” <br/><br/>“Are you sure?” <br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to take the seat on the other side of the coffee table. He spread out the food and she dug in hungrily. <br/><br/>“This is just what I needed,” she said. “Forget coffee – this is the perfect thing to get me moving today.” <br/><br/>“Oh, coffee.” He said. “I didn't think of that.” <br/><br/>“It’s okay. Really.” <br/><br/>“You sure?” <br/><br/>“I’m sure.” <br/><br/>A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate their bagels and frosted them with cream cheese. Erin finished up and went to take the trash to the kitchen. “Wait, hold up just a sec,” Aidan said. <br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“You’ve got a little something on your face.” <br/><br/>“Where?” She asked, and felt all around for it. “Is it a zit?” She suddenly looked sheepish. <br/><br/>“Nah. It’s a little of that cream cheese you were enjoying so much.” He came over and wiped it off her cheek. Their eyes locked for a moment and then she looked away. Aidan wiped his hand on a napkin and she put it into the bag. <br/><br/>“I’m going to get dressed. I am sort of embarrassed that you saw me looking like this,” she said. <br/><br/>“Like what?” <br/><br/>“You know, in my pj’s.” <br/><br/>“You don’t have to be embarrassed. You're fine. Lovely, actually.” <br/><br/>She flushed and quickly darted from the room. Aidan walked around looking at everything. His natural curiosity made him want to know more about Erin – what kind of life she led; where she came from; where she was going … There wasn’t much to go on. None of the objects in the room seemed to be connected to her. It was as if she was not planning to be around long, so she hadn’t bothered to put her own touches on the look of the house. Or maybe she just hadn’t had the chance. He hoped that was the case – rather than thinking that she was going to leave. That would have been upsetting, he must admit. It had been a long time since he felt anything close to wanting. <br/><br/>Things hadn’t worked out with Mia Saunders or Anita Santos. Maybe it was circumstance; maybe it was his fault. He had been recovering from his breakup with Kendall; his heart ached every moment to feel her in his arms again … Maybe he hadn’t been forward enough with Mia or Anita about his feelings. Whatever the case, he didn’t blame them for dumping him. <br/><br/>He had been attracted to Amanda at first, but quickly lost interest when he realized that she was all about playing games and never seemed serious about a relationship. Aidan was not the type to play games himself and he didn’t relish being played with. <br/><br/>But Erin? She intrigued him. He wanted her. He realized he had wanted her practically since the first moment he met her when she brained him over the head to keep him from finding her brother. He thought it sweet that she was so protective of her brothers – if misguided. He knew she was not the type to toy with his affections and he appreciated it. But convincing her he deserved a chance was quite another matter. <br/><br/>He looked up when he heard Erin enter the room. She looked pretty in a blue peasant top and a flowing red floral skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that really showed off her sweet face and soft green eyes. She had little make-up on and yet she was very attractive. Few women could say that they looked better without makeup then with it on. <br/><br/>“Hey,” she said. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” <br/><br/>“It’s okay.” <br/><br/>“You haven’t told me why you came by.” <br/><br/>“I wanted to ask you out,” he said. She looked ready to protest and he quickly held up a hand. “Not on a date, of course – you don’t do dates, I know. Think of it more as helping me out." <br/><br/>He went on. “See, I’ve been hired by this woman to investigate her husband who has his eyes on everyone else, but her. I happened to overhear him making a date to meet someone at a nightclub in Philadelphia. I need someone with me who can help me keep an eye on him and I thought …” <br/><br/>Erin raised an eyebrow. “And naturally you thought of me …” She said wryly, with the barest hint of a smile. “Why?”<br/><br/>“I just thought you could use a night out. Have a little fun.”<br/><br/>“Will it be dangerous?” She asked. <br/><br/>“No. The worst thing that could happen is someone bumping into you on the dance floor.” <br/><br/>“I don’t dance.” <br/><br/>“I see.” <br/><br/>“Do you?”<br/><br/>“Yes, I do. Look, is there anyway I can twist your arm?”<br/><br/>“Do you really want me to go with you?” <br/><br/><em>“Absolutely.”</em> <br/><br/>“It wouldn't be a date.” She made it clear there was no room for maneuvering here.<br/><br/>“No. Not a date. Not even close,” he said.<br/><br/>“So you won’t expect me to dance with you, or to … kiss you. Why do you want me there again?” <br/><br/>”I could use the company. These investigations can be sickeningly boring.” He smiled at her. “So... what do you say?” <br/><br/>“Uh, alright… I’ll go.”<br/><br/>“Excellent." He offered her a smile. "Anyway, I’d better get moving. I have to check in with Tad about another investigation we are working on.”<br/><br/>“By all means, go.”</p><p>She walked him to the door. There was a charged moment in which they just stared at each other. Aidan began to lean in for a kiss when she abruptly opened the door and pushed him through it. “I’ll see you tonight,” she said. <br/><br/>“See you tonight,” Aidan echoed and left. <br/><br/>Erin shut the door behind him and leaned against the wooden frame. How was it that Aidan Devane could make her feel so exposed? Why had she even agreed to go out with him in the first place?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Club Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 2: Club Dread</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
“Wait, turn here. I think this is the street we’re looking for,” Erin said, the map unfolded on her lap.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
<br/>
“I am pretty sure. Besides I know a man will never stop and ask for directions,” she smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Ha ha,” he said, giving her a goofy grin.<br/>
<br/>
They drove down a street in the warehouse district. On every side, there were towering warehouses in various states of disrepair. Some were tin and rust showed even in the dark.<br/>
<br/>
“Yep, this it,” Erin said. “The ‘Ransom’ night club. Look at all those people.”<br/>
<br/>
Aidan parked the car and they got out. “How do I look?” He asked her, teasingly.<br/>
<br/>
He was wearing a black button down shirt open at the collar and black trousers. Erin had to admit, silently, that he looked pretty damn good. “You look fine,” she said.<br/>
<br/>
“You look awesome yourself; in case you were wondering,” Aidan told her. She was wearing a long white dress with a frilly collar.<br/>
<br/>
She blushed. “Thanks.”<br/>
<br/>
They got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. That is when Erin noticed the strange costumes people were wearing. There were at least a dozen people wearing leather, chains, studded dog collars, and one even carried a whip and wore horns on his head.<br/>
<br/>
“What kind of club is this?” She hissed.<br/>
<br/>
“I have no idea.”<br/>
<br/>
They went up to the door and the bouncer looked them over. “Oh I get it – angel and the devil,” he said, gesturing to their clothes.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I guess,” Aidan said, suddenly self-conscious.<br/>
<br/>
As they entered the club, it got even worse. The room was packed. There were people on the stage dressed head to toe in leather and smacking each other’s bottoms with whips and chains. There were a lot of people out in the crowd doing the same thing. People looked at Aidan and Erin as if they were a different species.<br/>
<br/>
“This is a dominatrix club,” Erin said.<br/>
<br/>
“You think?” Aidan was as shocked as she was. “I knew my mark was a sleaze, but this boggles the imagination.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, to say the least … How are we going to find him?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know. But let’s do it fast. Take some pictures, and then go back to reality.”<br/>
<br/>
A man with flaming red hair, wearing a tight black dress with thigh high boots came over to them with a tray of shot glasses. “You’ve got to try these. They are the perfect aphrodisiac to get you in the mood.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll pass,” Aidan said.<br/>
<br/>
The waiter shrugged, said “your loss”, and walked away.<br/>
<br/>
“This is just too much,” Erin commented.<br/>
<br/>
“You can say that again.”<br/>
<br/>
“What does he look like?” She asked. “Maybe we can split up and look for him.” Erin didn’t relish the idea of walking around here alone, but the sooner they found him, the sooner they could leave.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not letting you out of my sight,” Aidan said, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. “Let’s look for him together. He has a shock of white/blondish hair. He shouldn’t be too hard to find.” <em>I hope,</em> Aidan added silently.<br/>
<br/>
They strolled through the club for a few minutes, trying to look too inconspicuous, which was hard to do in a place where they looked so normal, and everyone else looked so … well, not. They had given up looking on the dance floor and Aidan said they would have to venture up to the second floor.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m afraid of what we might find up there,” Erin said, but Aidan gently nudged her on.<br/>
<br/>
They climbed the stairs. On the second floor, there were small cubicles where couples – or a few extra people – could enjoy each other in privacy. Erin shuddered at the noise – the gasps, the moans, and the screams. It was bringing back too many horrible memories …<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head. No, she wouldn’t think about that now – or ever again, she told herself resolutely.<br/>
<br/>
Aidan kept a tight grip on her waist and she was comforted for the moment. They strolled down the aisles. Aidan was taking furtive glances inside the cubicles while Erin shielded her eyes. The moans were enough to make her want to hurl …<br/>
<br/>
Aidan stopped suddenly and pulled her into one of the cubicles. “What are you doing?” She asked, mollified.<br/>
<br/>
“Just kiss me,” he said, and pulled her into an embrace. She resisted, and then slapped him across the face. Not hard; just to let him know that she didn’t appreciate being man-handled in a place like this – or anywhere.<br/>
<br/>
Aidan stepped back. “Jesus, calm down.”<br/>
<br/>
Erin pushed him away. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull. I don’t know who you think I am –“<br/>
<br/>
“Hush!”<br/>
<br/>
“No. How do I even know that there is really someone you are investigating? How do I know you didn’t drag me here to … have your way with me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, please. Do you really think me that scummy?”<br/>
<br/>
Erin looked into his eyes. “No …”<br/>
<br/>
“Look,” Aidan said. “Mr. Pervert is in the next cubicle – straight across the way, and he’s with a few other people. If I just angle myself right, I can snap a few pictures and we can leave. Just sit down.” He motioned to the bed which had rumpled sheets.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no, I won’t.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, stand.” He shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
Aidan pulled out his mini camera and started snapping pictures. “Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Suddenly a man’s hostile voice came from behind the curtain.<br/>
<br/>
Aidan slid back the curtain and pretended to look nonchalant. “Sorry,” he said, when the man with the white hair stepped inside, his hand curled into a tight fist. Erin felt the need to run, but stood still.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, mate,” Aidan said again. “I like to take pictures. You know easier to remember everything when I’m home alone, if you know what I mean.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. So I still don’t want you taking pictures.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure?” Aidan said. He had moved in front of Erin to protect her in case this man got physical. “I thought you would like this kind of thing. If you give me your address, I could mail you copies.”<br/>
<br/>
That perked Mr. Pervert right up. “Oh, that’s great. Let me find a pen and paper.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, don’t bother. My mind is like a steel trap. I won’t forget.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” the man said and rattled off a post office box address.<br/>
<br/>
“Good show. Well I’ll be seeing you …” Aidan said.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, any time you want to party; just contact me,” Mr. Pervert said, looking over Aidan appreciatively.<br/>
<br/>
“Will do, thanks,” Aidan said, grabbing Erin’s hand. They made a break for it.<br/>
<br/>
When they were safely outside, Aidan scratched his neck and shoulders. “I think I’ve got cooties.”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop that,” Erin said.<br/>
<br/>
He helped her into the car. “I’m just playing with ya. I was starting to feel like a piece of meat in there.”<br/>
<br/>
“Try being a woman. You will always feel like a piece of meat.”<br/>
<br/>
They got into Aidan’s car and drove home in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 3: Second Chance</strong></span><br/><br/>Although it had been two days since their disastrous date at the S&amp;M club, Erin was still refusing to take Aidan’s calls. The first two times he called, she had told him to get lost, and the next time he called Ryan picked up and told him to get lost with some added obscenities. Then she finally stopped picking up at all, and just let her voice mail take the messages.<br/><br/>He snapped his phone shut. He would just have to go over to the house and see her. He wasn’t the type to wait around. He had been patient with her refusal to talk to him, but he wasn’t taking it anymore. He wanted to see her dammit, and he was going to.<br/><br/>He stopped at the flower shop for a bouquet of fresh daisies on the way to her house and then pulled up in front of her house. He thought of what he was going to say as he went inside the building and walked past the doorman, who gave him a cursory glance and then turned back to the TV where he was watching some soap opera. If there was a break in, the doormen would be too busy watching “General Hospital” to call the police. Aidan realized if he could get in so easily, so could anybody. Whoever had been playing all these nasty games with the lives of the people in Pine Valley lately had better not even think of coming here and trying to hurt Erin or he’d … <em>Nevermind.</em><br/><br/><em>I’ll tell her I’m sorry. I’ll tell her I want another chance and that I hope she at least agrees to be friends with me again,</em> he thought.<br/><br/>He reached the Lavery’s door and knocked. “Who is it?” came Erin’s voice from the other side.<br/><br/>“It’s Aidan. Can you please open up?”<br/><br/>“NO! Go away!”<br/><br/>“Please, Erin, I can explain. Just give me a chance please.”<br/><br/>“GO AWAY!”<br/><br/>He rapped on the door. “I’m not going away until you talk to me.”<br/><br/>There was silence and then the door was yanked open. “Erin-" he started to say and realized he was staring at her brother, Ryan.<br/><br/>“Ryan,” Aidan said.<br/><br/>“Yes. Dammit, how many times can my sister tell you to leave her alone before you get the point?” Ryan asked, stabbing a finger in the middle of Aidan’s chest.<br/><br/>“Ryan, just move aside, okay?” Aidan said tersely. “I’ve got no issue with you. Just step aside.”<br/><br/>“Leave, Aidan, before I call security.”<br/><br/>“I think security is too busy watching ‘As the World Turns’ to even hear your call,” Aidan said wryly. He peered around Ryan’s shoulder and saw Erin. “Erin, please let me in.”<br/><br/>“Go away, Aidan.” Erin said firmly.<br/><br/>“Yeah, get lost,” Ryan said, and began to shut the door. Aidan wedged his foot in and pushed his way through the door. Ryan tried to push him back, but he didn’t budge.<br/><br/>“Dammit, Aidan!” Ryan said.<br/><br/>“Don’t shove me, Ryan,” Aidan returned. “There isn’t a Christmas tree to break our fall this time.”<br/><br/>“You deal with him,” Ryan said to Erin. “I’ve got to get to work.”<br/><br/>He pushed past Aidan and disappeared out the door.<br/><br/>“What do you want, Aidan?” Erin demanded.<br/><br/>“I want to talk to you,” he said earnestly.<br/><br/>“Obviously. But did you have to man-handle my brother to do it?”<br/><br/>“You weren’t going to let me in, were you?” He said pointedly.<br/><br/>“No, so get out.”<br/><br/>“You’re not going to throw me out,” Aidan said confidently.<br/><br/>“What makes you so sure?” She asked, putting a hand on her slim left hip.<br/><br/>“You are pretty darn cute when you’re mad,” Aidan said.<br/><br/>Erin flushed. “Are those for me?” She asked, gesturing to the flowers.<br/><br/>“Who else?” He held them out to her.<br/><br/>“Get them away from me.”<br/><br/>“Why?”<br/><br/>“I’m extrem-“ she sneezed –“ely allergic.”<br/><br/>“Bless you, sorry.” He opened the door and tossed them out into the hall. “All better?”<br/><br/>“Not really. You’re still here, aren’t you?”<br/><br/>“I love it when you insult me.”<br/><br/>“You are really a cocky son of a –"<br/><br/>Aidan shook his head. “I get your point. But, Erin,” he said, taking her hand. She didn’t pull away and he led her over to the couch. “I just want a chance to tell you how sorry I am. I want to continue our friendship.”<br/><br/>She scooted away. “Oh, you think we’re friends?” Her frown faltered and he caught her quick smile.<br/><br/>“You smiled!”<br/><br/>“I did not!”<br/><br/>“You did.”<br/><br/>“No, I … I was just laughing at your desperation. Anyway, why do you want to be my friend so badly?”<br/><br/>“Because I like you.”<br/><br/>“Why do you like me? There’s nothing special about me.”<br/><br/>“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Erin. You are very special. You’re sweet and yet feisty. Very feisty, in fact. And you’re independent. You’re thoughtful. You love your brothers unconditionally. I really admire that. And not to mention how lovely you are to look at.”<br/><br/>Her face turned red. “Th-thanks.”<br/><br/>“Erin, I was a perfect ass. Dragging you along to a club that I had not researched thoroughly and forcing a kiss on you … That was just wrong of me.”<br/><br/>“It wasn’t wrong. I mean … the kissing part,” she said shyly. “But yes, you acted like an ass.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.<br/><br/>“Okay …”<br/><br/>“Can you forgive me?” He asked. “I really want to be your friend again.”<br/><br/>Erin thought about it for a minute, and then gave him a little smile. “Okay, I forgive you.”<br/><br/>“Great. So I have another idea.”<br/><br/>“Oh no,” she said wryly.<br/><br/>“No listen. I want to make it up to. I want to take you out on a real date.”<br/><br/>“A date?”<br/><br/>“Yes, a date.”<br/><br/>“Where did you have in mind this time? A strip club?”<br/><br/>“Not exactly. I was thinking we would go to a club, but a nice one,” he said quickly before she could protest. “There’s this great little place in town called SOS.”<br/><br/>“SOS?”<br/><br/>“I think it stands for Save Our Salsa.”<br/><br/>“You’re too clever.”<br/><br/>“We’ll go. We’ll have fun. No dominatrix. No whips and chains. Just dancing and listening to music.”<br/><br/>“I don’t dance,” she reminded him.<br/><br/>“Okay, so I won’t make you dance,” he said. He crossed his fingers behind his back. “What do you say?”<br/><br/>“I say … I guess.”<br/><br/>“A very assertive person; that you are. I like it.”<br/><br/>They sat gazing at each other for a moment, and then Erin turned away.<br/><br/>“Well, I’d better go.” Aidan said. “Work calls, unfortunately.”<br/><br/>Erin walked him to the door. “See ya tonight,” he said. “Wear your dancing shoes.”<br/><br/>“Urgh,” she gave him a little shove. “Take the flowers and get out of here before I change my mind.”<br/><br/>“Will do.” He smiled. “See you tonight.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, see you tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Karaoke Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 4: Karaoke Night</strong></span><br/><br/>“This place looks decent,” Erin said, coming in the door of SOS (which she had learned meant “Sounds of Salsa”), Aidan trailing close behind her. “No freaks in sight.”<br/><br/>“Not unless you count that guy over there in the plaid polyester pants chatting up the waitress.”<br/><br/>Erin laughed. “A man in polyester I can handle, but if he breaks out a whip, I am running for the hills.”<br/><br/>The music was loud and beat a steady, enthusiastic rhythm in Erin’s ears. People were dancing in groups and talking at the bar.<br/><br/>“Looks like a fun place, huh?” Aidan said.<br/><br/>“I still need to be convinced,” she said.<br/><br/>“Get ready to be wowed.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, right,” Erin said. She was already having a good time, but wasn’t about to let on to Aidan. He was going to have to work hard to regain her friendship.<br/><br/>“Its karaoke night – anything can happen.” Aidan smiled. “I’ll be right back.”<br/><br/>“Great- we are here for less than 5 minutes and you are already abandoning me. Remind me not to go out with you again.”<br/><br/>“Ha ha. I have something to do and I’ll be right back.” He didn’t wait for her answer. He simply walked off.<br/><br/>“Damn,” Erin said.<br/><br/>She looked around for a free table, but they were all occupied. She spotted an empty stool at the bar. “Is this seat taken?’ She asked a pretty Hispanic woman.<br/><br/>The woman nodded her head. “You’re Erin Lavery, right?”<br/><br/>“Yes. And you are …”<br/><br/>“Julia. Julia Santos.”<br/><br/>“Oh okay. Your name has come up at the Lavery house before. Ryan is fond of you.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Julia said.<br/><br/>Erin smiled. “Yes. He says you are a great friend.”<br/><br/>“That’s nice,” Julia said, clearly disappointed.<br/><br/>“Oh you uh, like Ryan?”<br/><br/>“How do you mean ‘like’?”<br/><br/>“I mean, are you interested in him as more than a friend?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Julia admitted. “Am I that transparent?”<br/><br/>“No, not at all,” Erin assured her.<br/><br/>“Ryan is a good guy,” Julia said. “I really think he deserves more of a break than most people are willing to give him.”<br/><br/>“I agree.”<br/><br/>“Naturally,” Julia smiled. “Well enough about Ryan; tell me about yourself.”<br/><br/>“There isn't much to tell,” Erin said. “I am pretty boring, actually.”<br/><br/>“I don’t believe that for a second. Someone who dresses as good as you do must have an interesting life.”<br/><br/>“Not really,” Erin said. “So are you here with someone?” She was trying to change the subject. She was always uncomfortable talking about herself.<br/><br/>“Yeah. I came with David Hayward. He’s over there – the one talking into his cell phone while everyone else around him is dancing.”<br/><br/>Erin chuckled. “Important call?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I guess. Apparently an ex-doctor has a lot to talk about.”<br/><br/>“Ex-doctor? There’s a story there.”<br/><br/>“It’s not mine to tell, unfortunately,” Julia said. “Did you come with someone?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, Aidan Devane. Do you know him?”<br/><br/>“I know <em>of</em>  him. You’d better be careful. He’s a heartbreaker.”<br/><br/>Erin frowned. “What do you mean?”<br/><br/>David had come over and was pulling Julia away. “I’ve got to go,” Julia said. “It was nice talking to you.”<br/><br/>“Wait – Julia, what did you mean about Aidan being a heartbreaker?”<br/><br/>But Julia was already moving towards the door. Great – dumped twice in one night. Where was Aidan anyway?<br/><br/>Suddenly, a voice boomed over the loud speakers. “Hey party-goers, gather round.”<br/><br/>The focus of the crowd shifted forward and Erin moved a long with them.<br/><br/>A man (possibly the manager of the club) was standing on the platform/make-shift stage. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a grungy cargo jacket and fatigues.<br/><br/>“We have had a special request for our first karaoke night of 2006. A partier here has asked that one of you come up and sing. When your name is called, please come on up. The song will be ‘Maggie May’.”<br/><br/>“Oh, who would be stupid enough to go up and make a fool of themselves?” Erin scoffed.<br/><br/>“Erin Lavery, please come up here!” The blonde man called out. “Do we have an Erin Lavery in the house?”<br/><br/>The color drained from Erin’s face. <em>“What?”</em><br/><br/>She saw Aidan coming up on the platform. “Seems my friend Erin is a little shy, so won’t you please give her some encouragement?”<br/><br/>The crowd began clapping and shouting her name. “Erin! Erin!”<br/><br/>Erin backed up. Maybe she could escape without anybody noticing. After all, Aidan was the only one her who really knew her.<br/><br/>“C’mon up, Erin,” Aidan said. “I promised you a good time, and I’m keeping my word.”<br/><br/><em>If I choke him right now will I still have to sing?</em>  Erin fumed.<br/><br/>She was slowly edging towards the door. “There she is,” Aidan said, and pointed to her.<br/><br/>She froze.<br/><br/>“Erin, go up!” A buxom blonde woman said.<br/><br/>“Yeah, Erin, go up and jam with your cutie.” Another woman said.<br/><br/>“He’s not my cutie,” she said.<br/><br/>Aidan jumped off the stage and weaved through the crowd to get to her.<br/><br/>“Get away from me, Aidan,” Erin hissed. “Before I kill you.”<br/><br/>“C’mon – have a little fun. Jonathan told me you are a great singer and that you love Rod Stewart.”<br/><br/>“Get away!”<br/><br/>“Let’s give her a little more encouragement,” Aidan said into the microphone he was holding. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the stage.<br/><br/>The crowd resumed calling her name. “Erin! Erin!”<br/><br/>“Aidan, you are an ass, you know that,” Erin said.<br/><br/>“I’ve been told that before.”<br/><br/>Aidan lifted her up and put her on the stage. She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to get you back for this,” Erin hissed.<br/><br/>Aidan climbed up next to her. “Ready, maestro,” he said to the guy manning the karaoke machine.<br/><br/>“Yep.”<br/><br/>“I’m a horrible singer,” Erin insisted.<br/><br/>The music started and the crowd waited expectantly for Erin to sing. All eyes were on her. She wished she could sink through the floor. “Sing!” The crowd shouted.<br/><br/>Erin began to mumble the words to the song. “Wake up Maggie, I’ve got something to say to you-“<br/><br/>The crowd was getting restless. Aidan chimed in. “It’s later September, and I really should be back at school-“<br/><br/>He motioned to Erin. She began to sing like she actually had some life in her. “I know I keep you amused, but I feel like I’m being used –“<br/><br/>The crowd was lapping it up. They were clapping, and dancing, and stomping their feet. Erin was becoming more relaxed. “I couldn’t have tried anymore – you led me away from home just to save you from being alone…”<br/><br/>Aidan slid his arm around Erin’s waist and she didn’t pull away. They did a grand finish and the audience hooted and hollered. There was a chorus of <em>“more!”</em> , but Aidan shook his head. “Sorry, all, but I want to spend some time with my date.”<br/><br/>Aidan helped Erin off the stage. “Fun, wasn’t it?”<br/><br/>She slugged him in the stomach. “Your ass is grass, Devane!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chatting About Exes Over Churros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 5: Chatting About Exes Over Churros</strong></span><br/><br/>“Erin, will you wait up!” Aidan called after her.<br/><br/>She was hurrying out of SOS. “Erin, are you going to forgive me?”<br/><br/>She didn’t turn around or reply. She started towards the curb. He hurried, and caught up to her. He stood in front of her and blocked her path.<br/><br/>She sighed. “What do you want?”<br/><br/>“You’re mad. Okay, I get that, but can I at least drive you home?”<br/><br/>“No,” she snapped, pushing past him. He reached for her arm and gently pulled her back.<br/><br/>“It’s not safe for a lady to walk the streets alone at this time of night. Haven’t I told you that before?”<br/><br/>“I can take care of myself,” Erin insisted.<br/><br/>“Oh, cut it out!” Aidan said. “You had fun, and you just don’t want to admit it.”<br/><br/>“I did not.”<br/><br/>“You so did,” he said in his best interpretation of a teenage girl. “You sounded aweeeesome.”<br/><br/>“Your accents suck, you know that? Especially your English one!”<br/><br/>Aidan clutched his heart. “I am wounded.”<br/><br/>“Just go away please.”<br/><br/>“Just admit it – you had fun. You broke out of your mold and had a good time.” He smiled. “Now can I drive you home?”<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>“Please let me make it up to you.”<br/><br/>She thought for a moment. “Okay, you can take me right over there and buy me a churro,” Erin said, pointing to a man working at vending cart nearby.<br/><br/>“Sounds perfect. I’m starving,” he said. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” He started to walk away and then turned back to her. “On second thought, you’d better come with me. I don’t trust you not to run away the minute my back is turned.”<br/><br/>“I’m not a turncoat, Devane. That is your specialty.”<br/><br/>Aidan didn’t say anything. He just took her hand and pulled her along. Her fingers tingled involuntarily.<br/><br/>Aidan bought each of them a churro and they walked aimlessly through the park. They came to the boathouse and went up the stairs.<br/><br/>“Up for some more ice fishing?” Aidan asked.<br/><br/>“No thanks.”<br/><br/>They sat and Erin nibbled on her churro while Aidan watched her. “What are you staring at?” She demanded.<br/><br/>“Just looking at you. I like a woman with a hearty appetite.”<br/><br/>“Is that a clever way of saying I’m fat?”<br/><br/>“No, course not.” He held out his half-eaten churro. “You want the rest?”<br/><br/>“No, I couldn’t-“ she said. Then she changed her mind and took it from him. “What the hell.”<br/><br/>He continued to watch her as she ate. “Will you quit staring at me?”<br/><br/>“Sorry. I have never seen such a skinny little thing like you eat with so much gusto. It’s nice.”<br/><br/>“Nice?” Erin asked. That wasn’t what she had expected her to say. But then again, he was always surprising her. “Are you for real?” She asked.<br/><br/>“Yes. 100% true Brit.”<br/><br/>Erin smiled. She tossed the churro wrapper at him.<br/><br/>“Hey – no littering,” he said, tucking the wrapper in his pocket.<br/><br/>“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Policeman.”<br/><br/>He saluted her. “Just call me Mr. Sanitation.”<br/><br/>“You’re on something, aren’t you?” She asked, laughing.<br/><br/>“Never. Maybe you’re the odd one here. Have you ever thought about that?”<br/><br/>“Maybe.”<br/><br/>They sat in companionable silence for a bit. Then Aidan scooted over and took her hands in his. “Cold,” he observed, and rubbed his hands over hers to warm them. She didn’t pull away, although the gesture felt strangely intimate.<br/><br/>“You are a player, aren’t you, Aidan?”<br/><br/>“Huh?”<br/><br/>“I have heard you have quite the reputation in these parts.”<br/><br/>He stopped massaging her hands. “What are you talking about, Lavery?”<br/><br/>“I was told tonight to be wary of you – you are a heartbreaker.”<br/><br/>“I can’t imagine who would tell you that.”<br/><br/>“Julia Santos.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I see.” He stood. “Well, she may be a little jaded considering that I use to date her sister.”<br/><br/>“Oh really – Anita? The one who works at the hospital?”<br/><br/>“That’s the one.”<br/><br/>“What did you do to her?”<br/><br/>“I wish you wouldn’t think so low of me,” he said earnestly.<br/><br/>“Sorry, but I’m curious.”<br/><br/>“Anita and I used to date. It was hot and heavy for a bit, but then cooled. Mostly because of me. I didn’t put enough effort into the relationship. I was suppose I was hung up on another woman –"<br/><br/>“Well that explains it.”<br/><br/>He gave her a warning look. “Would you let me finish please?”<br/><br/>She bit her lip. “Sorry. Go on.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know if you know this, but I was involved with Kendall – your brother’s ex.”<br/><br/>“I had no idea.”<br/><br/>“I loved her very much. She was my first real love. I know that sounds kiddy, but its true. I believed we had something special … Things just didn’t work out.”<br/><br/>“Why not?”<br/><br/>“I’m not sure. Maybe the timing was wrong, or there were circumstances beyond our control. Anyway, Kendall got involved with Ryan and I sort of pined before I became involved with a woman named Mia. But it didn’t work out either, and she left town. Then there was Anita and that just didn’t work, like I said. I feel badly for hurting her the way I did. I really do. But it was better for her to move on. And I think she’s happier now. I heard through the grapevine that she is dating a doctor.”<br/><br/>“So are you still hung up on Kendall now?”<br/><br/>“I won’t lie. It hurts sometimes to see she has moved on. I see her sometimes, and wonder what could have been, but I know its over and I have moved on and so has she.”<br/><br/>Erin was touched. “It means a lot that you would share that with me. I am sorry I accused you of being a player. It was way out of line.”<br/><br/>“No need to apologize.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I needed to.”<br/><br/>“No, you really didn’t.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I really did.” She said. “Devane, will you please let me get out an apology?”<br/><br/>He nodded.<br/><br/>“I am really sorry, and I promise not to judge you like that again. Apology accepted?”<br/><br/>“Apology accepted,” he replied. He sat down beside her. “Now it is time for you to share. Tell me all about the hearts you’ve broken.”<br/><br/>Erin looked decidedly uncomfortable. “There’s not much to tell.”<br/><br/>“Well have you ever had a special someone in your life?”<br/><br/>“Not really. I had a boyfriend for awhile, but we broke up.”<br/><br/>“When was this?”<br/><br/>“About 5 years ago.”<br/><br/>“So you are telling me you haven’t dated in 5 years?”<br/><br/>“No, I’ve dated. I just haven’t had another boyfriend. They are too much trouble.”<br/><br/>Aidan smiled. “Not all men are horrible, you know. You just haven’t found the right one yet.”<br/><br/>“Oh, is that so?” She smiled. “What makes you so sure the right guy is out there?”<br/><br/>“I just have a feeling,” Aidan said. He leaned towards her. “Is it okay if I …”<br/><br/>Erin nodded. “Yes.” They kissed. It was short, but blissfully sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Overboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 6: Overboard</strong></span><br/><br/><strong><em>4 weeks later …</em></strong><br/><br/>The doorbell rang as Erin was doing her daily sit-ups. <em>Who can that be?</em> She wondered. It was only eight-thirty in the morning. She stood up and walked over to the door.<br/><br/>She pulled it open. Standing there, was a blond man in a pressed white uniform holding two boxed items. One looked like a box of chocolates.<br/><br/>“Erin Lavery?” The man asked.<br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/>“I have a delivery for you from Mr. Aidan Devane.”<br/><br/>“Cool - thanks,” she said. The deliveryman handed her the boxes. He left and she closed the door.<br/><br/>“Hmmm … chocolates and something else,” she said. She sat on the couch. She opened the chocolates first. They were Belgian with all kinds of creams and liqueurs. Yum.<br/><br/>Then she unwrapped a small box. It was a jewelry box. Opening it, she gasped. Inside lay a beautiful silver necklace with a jewel-encrusted heart. “Aidan can’t afford this,” she said but clasped it around her neck anyway. It felt nice there, resting against her own heart.<br/><br/>She opened the little white card that had come with it. It read: <em>“Erin, please come to the docks at 8 PM tonight. I’ll be waiting for you. Wear the necklace so I know if I’m in your heart the way you are in mine. Yours, Aidan.”</em><br/><br/>Erin felt teary-eyed. “Ohmigosh, Aidan. Wow, he is so sweet.” She fingered the necklace at her neck. It felt cool against her skin. Was he in her heart like he said she was in his? She thought about it for a minute and nodded. Yes, he was. As much as she had not been expecting it, she knew that she was in love with him.<br/><br/>And what a scary thought that was.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Erin pulled into the parking lot near the Pine Valley docks and turned off the engine. She gripped the steering wheel tightly. Why was she so nervous? This was Aidan. She felt comfortable with him. If she didn’t, she never would have let him get so close.<br/><br/>But she couldn’t stifle the butterflies in her stomach. Change was in the air. She knew it was time to put all her cards on the table, so to speak. Aidan had been the perfect gentleman but even he must want to progress in their relationship.<br/><br/>She climbed out of the car and shut the door. She strode across the parking lot and went up onto the barge. In the dim light, she could see Aidan striding towards her.<br/><br/>“You look lovely tonight,” he said when he reached her. He was wearing a pressed white shirt with a black tie and nice black trousers.<br/><br/>“I’m a bit under-dressed,” Erin said. She had put on a simple black spaghetti-strap dress; it was very informal.<br/><br/>“No, you’re perfect, as always.”<br/><br/>Erin’s heart fluttered. “Thanks.”<br/><br/>Aidan reached out and took her hand. He kissed it. His lips were feather soft on her fingers.<br/><br/>“C’mon, let’s go,” Aidan said and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her forward.<br/><br/>“Where are we going?”<br/><br/>“You’ll see.”<br/><br/>They walked the docks for about 100 feet and Aidan stopped in front of a large sailboat. The name on the side read “Sweetheart”. “Is this for us?” Erin asked.<br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/>“It’s too expensive.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry. I borrowed it from a friend who owed me a favor.”<br/><br/>“But the chocolates, the necklace …”<br/><br/>“I wanted to treat you. You have been such a lovely companion and put up with all of my high jinks. It’s the least I could do.”<br/><br/>Aidan helped Erin into the boat. “Do you want to go inside while I pull this thing out into the water?”<br/><br/>“No, I’ll stay up on deck with you.”<br/><br/>“You might get cold. Can I get you my jacket?”<br/><br/>“No, thanks. I’ll be brave.”<br/><br/>“Okay, here we go.” Aidan steered the boat away from the dock and they traveled slowly down the river. When they came farther out onto the water, they began to pick up speed.<br/><br/>“Why do I feel like shouting ‘I’m Queen of the world’ right now?” Erin asked.<br/><br/>Aidan chuckled. “You should.”<br/><br/>“No way!”<br/><br/>“Oh come on. I dare you.”<br/><br/>“I can’t!”<br/><br/>“Just do it, Erin. Live in the moment. There is no one around her for miles except for me.”<br/><br/>“What if I am afraid to embarrass myself in front of you?”<br/><br/>Aidan had a serious expression on his face now. “You should never be afraid of me.”<br/><br/>Erin looked away, her cheeks flushed. “Do you dare me?”<br/><br/>“I do.”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Erin went towards the prow and threw her arms out. “I’m Queen of the world!” she shouted. Her echo was swallowed by the sound of the water slapping against the boat.<br/><br/>She turned back to Aidan who was laughing. “Good job – very brave!” And he clapped.<br/><br/>Erin came over and stood by him. He looped his arm around her tiny waist. “You feel good right here next to me, you know,” Aidan said. "You fit perfectly in my arms. It's like you were made to be here.”<br/><br/>Erin swallowed the lump in her throat. “You’re sweet,” she said. She was grateful for the relative darkness so he couldn’t see the tears on her cheeks.<br/><br/>They sailed along in companionable silence for a bit. Then Aidan said: “I’m going to drop anchor now.”<br/><br/>“Okay.”<br/><br/>He did and then led her down the stairs into the belly of the ship. “Something smells good,” Erin said. “Did you cook?”<br/><br/>“Nah. I’m not good at it, sorry to say. I ordered dinner from The Valley Inn. Now I just need to reheat it a bit and we can eat.”<br/><br/>“Good I’m starved. I was too nervous to …” her voice trailed off.<br/><br/>“To what?”<br/><br/>“To eat,” she said shyly.<br/><br/>“Oh, so I make you nervous?” He said with a smile. “Well if we are going to spend more time together you’d better get comfortable.” He gave her a little kiss.<br/><br/>When he pulled away, she touched her lips. That was nice. She liked kissing Aidan. She hadn’t had much practice before except for … No, she wasn’t going to think about that. Not tonight. Not ever again.<br/><br/>“What are we having?” Erin asked, shaking off her dark thoughts.<br/><br/>“Spaghetti, pasta, breadsticks, caesar salad … the works.”<br/><br/>“Oh yum.”<br/><br/>Erin then noticed the table. It was set with fine white china and had wine glasses and folded napkins on it. “You really went all out.”<br/><br/>“Anything for you,” Aidan said with a smile, putting the tray of pasta in the microwave to warm.<br/><br/>“Thanks.”<br/><br/>“I see you are wearing the necklace.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I love it. I can’t believe you bought it for me. Did you pick it out?”<br/><br/>“Yes. I am glad you like it.”<br/><br/>“I really do.”<br/><br/>Aidan finished warming the dinner, setting out the food, and they sat down to eat. “Wine?” Aidan asked her.<br/><br/>“Yes, please.”<br/><br/>“This all looks so delicious.”<br/><br/>“I am glad you’re hungry. There is a lot.”<br/><br/>They ate and chatted quietly. Halfway through, Erin noticed Aidan had stopped eating and was staring at her. “Do I have food on my face or something?”<br/><br/>“Nope.”<br/><br/>“Then what are you looking at?”<br/><br/>“Your face. You look beautiful.”<br/><br/>“Even when I’m stuffing my face?”<br/><br/>“Even then. I told you – I like a woman who has a good appetite.”<br/><br/>Erin laughed and they continued to eat.<br/><br/>When they finished dinner, Erin helped Aidan clear the table and put the dishes in the sink.<br/><br/>“Do you want dessert now?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Oh no. I am stuffed.”<br/><br/>“Well fine. You’ll have to work off your dinner to make room for dessert.”<br/><br/>Erin looked at him with wide eyes. “What exactly did you have in mind?”<br/><br/>“Dancing,” Aidan said.<br/><br/>He cranked up the stereo to play some jazz. “I cannot dance on a full stomach,” Erin protested weakly.<br/><br/>“Just try.” Then he flashed her a gorgeous smile and she knew she couldn’t say no to him.<br/><br/>He took her in his arms and they slow danced. “You smell good,” Erin said.<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“I mean, I like your cologne.”<br/><br/>“Ah, thanks. I use it only for very special occasions.”<br/><br/>“Is this what you would call a ‘special occasion’?”<br/><br/>“Yes. The first time I take my lovely girl out on a boat for a moonlight cruise … I would say that’s a special occasion.”<br/><br/>“Oh I’m your girl, am I?”<br/><br/>“Yes. Do you mind if I call you that?”<br/><br/>“I don’t mind.”<br/><br/>They danced for a while and then Aidan served dessert. They sat on the big couch and gorged themselves on cheesecake and drank more wine. “I am stuffed full. I’ll never eat again,” Erin said.<br/><br/>“You will and you’ll dance again too.”<br/><br/>“Not tonight.”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to. There will be a lot of opportunities for you to dance again.”<br/><br/>“Hmm …”<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“You are some kind of romantic, aren’t you?”<br/><br/>“Am I?”<br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/>Aidan reached out and gently tucked a stray auburn lock behind her ear. “You are truly beautiful.”<br/><br/>“I bet you say that to all the girls.”<br/><br/>“Nah …” He leaned in for a kiss. It started out slowly and began to increase in intensity. With his tongue, he nudged her lips apart. She opened her mouth wider to accept it.</p>
<p>He pulled her on top of him and they kissed and touched each other intimately. He pulled down the strap of her dress and kissed her shoulder gently. He then led a trail of kisses down her left arm. “Erin,” he moaned.<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“I love you.”<br/><br/>“You're just saying that because you are hot and bothered.”<br/><br/>Aidan sat up. He touched her chin and made her eyes focus on his. “No, I mean it,” he said seriously.<br/><br/>“I know you have wanted to take things slowly so I haven’t said anything … but I think I’ve always loved you. From the first time you knocked me out,” he said.<br/><br/>She smiled. “Really?”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Yes. I didn’t want to admit it then. But now I do. If you don’t feel the same way, I will understand and won’t push you.”<br/><br/>“I – I … feel the same way,” she said. “I love you too, Aidan. And that scares me.”<br/><br/>“Why?”<br/><br/>“Because … because … never mind.”<br/><br/>“No, tell me.”<br/><br/>“No. Let’s just kiss,” she said and leaned into him.<br/><br/>They kissed for a bit and then he gently eased her back on the pillows. He eased himself down on top of her and nuzzled her neck.<br/><br/>She was fine with it until he took her arms and held them above her head, sort of pinning her beneath him. She knew it was perfectly innocent but she suddenly panicked and all the long-repressed feelings of pain and fear came rushing back.<br/><br/>“Stop!” She shouted and gave him a hard shove backward.<br/><br/>He nearly toppled off the couch. “What was that for?”<br/><br/>“Just stop it.”<br/><br/>“Okay. Did I do something wrong?”<br/><br/>She didn’t say anything.<br/><br/>He cupped her chin. “Tell me, baby.”<br/><br/>“I’m not your baby. Don’t touch me.” She pushed him away and ran up the stairs to the deck of the ship.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Aidan sat for a moment, staring after her. Then he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. She must be cold. He didn’t know what he had done to make her react so violently but he wanted to find out.<br/><br/>He went up the stairs and found her standing at the stern of the ship, arms wrapped tightly around herself in a protective stance. “Erin,” he said, coming over to her. “Tell me what I did wrong.”<br/><br/>“Nothing. Just take me home.”<br/><br/>“At least tell me what happened in there.”<br/><br/>“Nothing. It was a mistake. You shouldn’t have pushed me that way.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t - I mean I didn’t mean to.”<br/><br/>“They never mean to, do they?” She shouted. “Just take me home.”<br/><br/>“Okay,” he said. He felt shell-shocked but didn’t want to push her any further. She already looked like she wanted to hurl herself into the water and sink under.<br/><br/>“Here – take my jacket,” he said.<br/><br/>“I don’t want it.”<br/><br/>“Just take it,” he said and draped it over her shoulders. He turned away. “Erin?”<br/><br/>“What?” She snapped.<br/><br/>“Nevermind.” He walked away and went to pull up the anchor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Departure Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 7: Departure Plans</strong></span><br/><br/>Erin managed to hold back the tears until she got home and collapsed into bed. Then she allowed the sobs to come and pressed her pillow into her face to muffle the sound of her cries. She didn’t want to wake up Jonathan and Ryan.<br/><br/>She couldn’t believe she had gone so far with Aidan. More accurately, she couldn’t believe how she had led him on. It was entirely unintentional but she had done it just the same. How could she think she would ever be able to reciprocate the feelings he had for her? She was damaged goods. She told herself she didn’t deserve to have a man like Aidan in her life.<br/><br/>The worst part is that she knew she loved him but didn’t believe she could ever give herself fully to him. There would always be a part of her that held back. Physical intimacy was just too scary a thought for her and she knew every man expected it at some point – even a great guy like Aidan.<br/><br/>She was humiliated that she had acted like such a fool in front of him. Everything had been going so well and then the damn flashbacks came right in the middle of what could have evolved into lovemaking. The memories always came which is why she hadn’t had a serious date in over 5 years. She had fooled herself into thinking she could give herself fully to Aidan, or to any man.<br/><br/>The door opened and Erin heard Ryan say: “Erin, what’s wrong? I could hear you crying through the wall.”<br/><br/>Erin didn’t turn to face him. She kept staring into the pillow, wishing she could smother herself with it.<br/><br/>Ryan touched her shoulder and she jumped. “Jeez, what’s wrong, Erin?” Ryan asked.<br/><br/>“Nothing,” she mumbled.<br/><br/>“You’re crying. That’s not nothing.”<br/><br/>“Just leave me alone, okay?”<br/><br/>“No, you know I can’t do that,” Ryan said. “You just got home from your date with Aidan. What happened –“<br/><br/>“Nothing!”<br/><br/>“Ohmigod, did he hurt you?”<br/><br/>Erin rolled over and stared at him. “No, of course not.”<br/><br/>“Then what happened?”<br/><br/>“I am not in the mood to talk.”<br/><br/>“Spill it, Erin. I am not going to abandon you now when you need me.”<br/><br/>“You have done it before – why not do it again?” Erin demanded.<br/><br/>She saw the hurt look in Ryan’s eyes. “You know I regret that.”<br/><br/>“I - I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>“It’s okay. Now please tell me what’s wrong.”<br/><br/>“I can’t. I am too embarrassed.”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to be embarrassed with me,” Ryan said gently. “Now will you please tell me what’s wrong?”<br/><br/>“Where do I begin?”<br/><br/>“From the beginning.”<br/><br/>Erin glared at him. “Fine – you want to know? I’ll tell you everything. Just please promise not to judge me.”<br/><br/>“I never would,” Ryan replied, sitting beside her.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>When Erin was done speaking, Ryan held her small, trembling frame in his arms. Her body was wracked with sobs. “I can’t believe this,” he said.<br/><br/>“Believe it. I didn’t make it up,” she said through her tears.<br/><br/>“Of course not,” Ryan said. “I just feel so bad for you. I can’t help but think if I would have been around, this never would have happened.”<br/><br/>“Don’t blame yourself. I should have been stronger.”<br/><br/>“Anybody would crumple under the strain of a secret like that. Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/><br/>“It’s not the kind of thing you bring up in casual conversation. And truthfully, I didn’t know how you would react.”<br/><br/>“Well of course I am horrified that they would … do what they did to you. But I could have gotten you into counseling. I should have been looking after you instead of trying to play God with other people’s lives.”<br/><br/>“The past is the past.”<br/><br/>“That’s not true. Look at how upset about it you are.” Ryan paused thoughtfully. “What are you going to tell Aidan?”<br/><br/>“Nothing!” Erin said. “I’m leaving town.”<br/><br/><em>“What?"</em><br/><br/>“Yes. Tomorrow I’m booking a flight and getting as far away from Pine Valley as I possibly can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Running Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 8: Running Away</strong></span><br/><br/>“Are you sure you really want to do this, Erin?” Ryan asked, watching her stuffing clothes and small items into a black overnight bag.<br/><br/>They had stayed up for hours the night before, just talking and crying together, but he had been unable to convince her to change her mind about leaving Pine Valley.<br/><br/>“I’m sure,” Erin said.<br/><br/>“Please think about what you’re doing here. You’re leaving behind everything and everyone who cares about you.”<br/><br/>“It’s the right thing to do, Ryan – at least for me.”<br/><br/>“Running away is never the answer. I should know; I’ve done it too many times.”<br/><br/>“I’m not running; I’m just getting away so I can have some peace of mind,” Erin insisted.<br/><br/>“Jonathan’s not even awake yet. Don’t you want to say goodbye to him before you go?”<br/><br/>“There’s no time,” Erin said. “Let him sleep. I’ll call you guys soon.”<br/><br/>“Where are you going?” Ryan asked.<br/><br/>“I’ll let you know when I figure that out.”<br/><br/>Erin finished packing and pulled a small white envelope out of her jacket pocket. She handed it to Ryan. “Please give this to Aidan once I’m gone. Just don’t ever tell him where I end up.”</p>
<p>“You can’t really expect me to do that, Erin.”<br/><br/>“Just promise me you won’t tell him.”<br/><br/>Ryan shook his head. “Erin, think about what you’re doing. From what I can tell, Aidan really cares for you.”<br/><br/>“He deserves to have a woman who will give him the world, and I can never do that,” she said, tearing up.<br/><br/>Before Ryan could protest, she walked out of the room. He followed behind.<br/><br/>“Tell me you’re going to be okay,” he said.<br/><br/>“I will be,” Erin said.<br/><br/>“Do you need me to take you to the airport?”<br/><br/>“No. I’ve already called a cab.”<br/><br/>“At least let me give you some money.”<br/><br/>“No. I have saved up enough from working at Fusion.”<br/><br/>“Are you sure?”<br/><br/>She nodded and reached for the doorknob. She opened the door and Ryan stopped her, pulling her back.<br/><br/>“You can’t go away without giving me a hug,” he said.<br/><br/>They embraced each other. “Tell Jonathan I love him and will call him soon,” Erin said.<br/><br/>“Okay. We’re going to miss you like crazy, sis.”<br/><br/>“I’ll miss both of you as well.”<br/><br/>Erin wiped away tears and left.<br/><br/>She went downstairs and found the cabbie waiting for her. He took her bag and put it in the trunk of the cab. Erin climbed into the back seat. “Goodbye, Pine Valley. Goobye, Aidan,” she said, crying softly as the cab pulled away from the curb.<br/><br/>If Aidan had arrived a minute sooner, he would have seen her and been able to stop her from leaving. But sadly, he was just a moment too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cover Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song Credit: "Cover Me" by Jo Dee Messina.</p>
<p>So this is the last chapter. Hit that kudos button or reply below if you'd like to read a sequel!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 9: Cover Me</strong></span><br/><br/>Aidan dashed up the stairs to the Lavery’s place. He pounded on the door anxiously. He had a feeling Erin was going to do something crazy and he wanted to stop her; he wanted to make her understand how much he loved her; wanted her to believe in him and that they had a real chance to make a future together.<br/><br/>The door opened and Ryan was standing there. “Aidan, what are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“I want to your speak with your sister and don’t even try to stop me from seeing her this time,” Aidan said, roughly pushing past Ryan.<br/><br/>“She’s not here,” Ryan said softly.<br/><br/>Aidan didn’t know if he believed Ryan or not, so he went down the hall to her room and looked inside.<br/><br/>“You can’t just push your way in here and roam all over the house like you own the place,” Ryan said, following after him.<br/><br/>Aidan didn’t really seem to hear him as he inspected the other rooms. He even opened Jonathan’s door and saw the younger man was sleeping. He quickly shut the door. He went back down the hall to Erin’s room and flung open her closet doors. There seemed to be fewer clothes and shoes there than one would expect to see in a woman’s armoire, even for a humble woman like Erin.<br/><br/>He looked at Ryan. “Where is she?”<br/><br/>Ryan shook his head. “She’s gone.”<br/><br/>“Obviously. Where did she go?” Aidan demanded.<br/><br/>Ryan didn’t answer.<br/><br/>“Dammit, Lavery, don’t make me shake the truth out of you,” the Brit said. “Because I will do it, and I guarantee you won’t like it.”<br/><br/>Ryan sighed. “She left town.”<br/><br/>“When?”<br/><br/>“Earlier this morning.”<br/><br/>“Where is she going?”<br/><br/>“She didn’t say.”<br/><br/>Aidan balled his fists. “Bull shit! Tell me!”<br/><br/>“I’m serious. She said she would know when she got there.”<br/><br/>“Did she take a train, a bus, a plane? What, man?”<br/><br/>“Just leave her alone, Aidan. She doesn’t want to be with you.”<br/><br/>“I don’t believe that,” Aidan said. “I think she’s just scared of something and you need to tell me what it is she’s so terrified of.”<br/><br/>“It’s not my place,” Ryan said softly, looking distinctly uncomfortable.<br/><br/>“Please, Ryan, don’t make me beg you. I love your sister – very much. More than I have loved any other woman and I refuse to lose her because of your stubbornness.”<br/><br/>“She doesn’t want to be around you. Isn’t her leaving town proof of that?” Ryan asked.<br/><br/>“No. It's proof that she’s hiding something painful and she needs me to help her through it.”<br/><br/>Ryan pulled an envelope out of his pocket. “Just read this.”<br/><br/>Aidan grabbed it out of the other man’s hand and ripped it open. A short note was inside. He read it aloud. <em>“Dear Aidan, by the time you read this, I’ll be gone. Please don’t try to look for me. You’re better off without me. I’m not the person you think I am. The things I’ve done …Well, I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you. But I do love you. Always remember that. One day, you will find the right woman if you just open your heart to her. I’m sorry if I hurt you. Be well. Yours truly, Erin.”</em><br/><br/>Aidan looked at Ryan. “Isn’t that enough to convince you, Lavery? She loves me. She says so. I’m not going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me because you’re being an ass.” He suddenly grabbed Ryan by the shirt. “Now dammit, tell me where I can find her.”<br/><br/>Ryan shook his head and then said sadly, “she doesn’t want you to know.”<br/><br/>“I’m good for her, Lavery. I’ll bring her home to you and your brother where she belongs.”<br/><br/>Ryan pulled away. “She’s …”<br/><br/>“What?!”<br/><br/>“She left for the airport about half an hour ago. If you hurry, you may be able to catch her.”<br/><br/>“That’s all I needed to hear,” Aidan said, running for the front door.<br/><br/>“Don’t push her, Aidan!”<br/><br/>Aidan just yelled back “thanks”, and dashed out of the apartment.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Aidan ran through the airport shouting Erin’s name; impatiently shoving past people; scanning every head for the familiar red hair that he loved to run his fingers through.<br/><br/>He was terrified that she was already gone but told himself that even if her plane had already taken off, he would turn over every stone, use every one of his contacts, to find her and convince her they belonged together.<br/><br/>He was out of breath but kept running until he rounded a corner and saw her. She was sitting in a corner of the airport lounge, apparently waiting for her flight. Her head was down, staring at her feet. “Erin!” he shouted to her.<br/><br/>She looked up as he rushed over. “Aidan, what are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“I needed to see you.”<br/><br/>“Go away,” she said. “I don’t want you here.”<br/><br/>“Your note tells me different.” He sat across from her, close enough to her that he felt he could reach out and grab her if she tried to flee; but not close enough to scare her.<br/><br/>“Should I read it to you?” He asked.<br/><br/>“No. I know what it says.”<br/><br/>“It says you love me. I know you do, so why are you running away?”<br/><br/>“I’m not running. I just need a break from Pine Valley.”<br/><br/>“A break from me?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” she said, nodding. “Now will you leave?”<br/><br/>“No. Not until we talk.”<br/><br/>“I don’t want to talk to you. The letter says everything. I love you but I can’t … be with you.”<br/><br/>“Why not? What are you so terrified of?”<br/><br/>“I’m not terrified. I just know that you want more out of our relationship and I can’t ever give you what you deserve. You are a good man; you deserve an equally good woman.”<br/><br/>“You are a good woman, Erin – the best I have ever known.”<br/><br/>“You wouldn’t say that if you knew the truth.”<br/><br/>“What truth? What are you hiding from?”<br/><br/>“Nevermind …”<br/><br/>“Don’t write me off like that. If you love me as much as you claim to, then don’t you think I deserve an explanation? Don’t you think I have a right to know why you don’t want us to be together?”<br/><br/>“It's not that I don’t want to be with you … It's just I don’t think I can ever be the woman you need.”<br/><br/>“You are already the woman I need. You made me love you, Erin; you can’t just walk away from the best thing that ever happened to either of us.”<br/><br/>“You wouldn’t love me anymore if you knew what I’ve done in the past.”<br/><br/>“Then tell me and let me decide.”<br/><br/>Erin wrapped her arms around herself. “Aidan, I’m marked. I’m damaged. I’m not worthy of your love. You deserve so much better.”<br/><br/>“Please don’t say that.” Aidan thought about reaching out and touching her but he didn’t want to scare her. She was like a wild horse that would spook if you got too close, too soon. He knew she needed distance between them right now – no matter how much he ached to hold her once again.<br/><br/>“Just tell me what you’re hiding. We’ll work through it together.”<br/><br/>“It’s too late. There’s no point in talking about it now.”<br/><br/>“Yes, there is.”<br/><br/>“If I tell you, you’ll hate me. And I couldn’t handle that.”<br/><br/>“Let me be the judge of how I feel.”<br/><br/>“You really want to know, don’t you?” Erin asked.<br/><br/>“Yes. Please share your burden with me. You don’t even have to think of me as your lover, or your boyfriend. Just think of me as a friend who really cares about you.”<br/><br/>Erin sighed and her eyes watered. “You asked me once why I haven’t had a serious boyfriend in five years. It’s because … I never want to get too close to a man again.”<br/><br/>“Why?”<br/><br/>“Just let me talk," Erin said. “If you interrupt I won’t be able to go through this.”<br/><br/>Aidan nodded.<br/><br/>“Men have hurt me in the past and I let them do it. I let them take away everything from me.<br/><br/>“I’ve only ever had one serious boyfriend. His name was Trevor and he sat behind me in junior English in high school,” she continued. “He seemed like the perfect guy. I know that’s what every girl says about the guy they like but it seemed true at the time. He was tall and gorgeous and athletic. He was on the basketball team and one of the most popular guys in school. He seemed so sweet. I was a nobody at school and he paid attention to me of all people. I was so flattered. He would talk to me in class, and pass me notes, and ask me homework questions. Eventually, he started walking with me to class, and then he would invite me to hang out with him and his friends at lunch. For once in my life, I felt like I belonged. Eventually, he asked me out and I said okay. We started dating after that. We were getting serious so fast. But I wanted to make him happy so I let him push me farther than I was ready to go.”<br/><br/>She paused to take a short breath then continued. “We slept together and I wasn’t proud of it but I thought I was in love with him and would just die if he dumped me. There were so many other beautiful girls after him and I wanted him to stay faithful to me.<br/><br/>“Everything was going fine until one night. Trevor took me to a club and Trevor made me dance with all of his friends. They were very grabby if you want to call that. I was extremely uncomfortable but Trevor just kept encouraging me with gestures and smiles. Afterward, we went to his house – his parents were away – and the guys started playing poker. They played three rounds and then Trevor was out of money. But he still wanted to play so he offered …” Her voice trailed off; she was close to sobs.<br/><br/>“What did he offer?” Aidan asked though he was afraid he knew.<br/><br/>“Me! He offered me! He said if he lost they could all … be with me. I was freaking out but he told me to relax; he promised he wasn’t going to lose. I should have run away then but I was too scared …<br/><br/>“He lost the game – maybe intentionally; I don’t know - and told me to go to the guest bedroom with his friends. I said I wouldn’t do it but he made me and even then I didn’t want to lose him. So I went. The guys – there were four of them – they had their … way with me and I cried the whole time. They were all pretty violent and it hurt so bad … When it was over, they got dressed and left. Trevor came in after they were gone and told me to suck it up and act like a woman. He said this was what real women did for their boyfriends.<br/><br/>“I should have broken up with him right then but I was too upset. So we went out for a few more weeks and then he dumped me.”<br/><br/>Aidan had tears in his eyes. He was horrified and angry – but not at Erin. <em>For</em> Erin. He felt nothing but sadness and deep empathy – and love above all else. “Ohmigod, Erin. I’m so sorry. ‘Real men’ would never do that to someone they claimed to love.”<br/><br/>“But Trevor never told me he loved me. I just assumed he would eventually.” Erin was sobbing and Aidan longed to pull her into his arms. He was grateful that no one was nearby at the moment because he didn’t want her to be any more embarrassed. “You see now how disgusting I am.”<br/><br/>“I don’t see that at all. I see a young woman who was true and loving and got into a bad situation because she wanted so desperately to be loved back. No man ever has the right to treat you like that. I assume you never told the police.”<br/><br/>Erin shook her head. “How could I? I let them do it.”<br/><br/>“No, you didn’t. They raped you, Erin. They took advantage of your trust; they violated you.”<br/><br/>“Even if that’s true, I was too ashamed to tell anybody.” Erin looked up at him through blurry eyes. “Do you hate me after hearing all of this?” She asked uncertainly.<br/><br/>“No. I love you even more,” Aidan said sincerely. “I just want to find Trevor and string him and his disgusting friends up by their dicks.”<br/><br/>“I don’t want you to do that.”<br/><br/>“What can I do then, Erin, to make everything better?”<br/><br/>Erin shook her head. “You can’t.”<br/><br/>“You can heal,” Aidan asserted. “If you’ll just forgive yourself and let yourself be loved. I want to love you, Erin.”<br/><br/><em><strong>I'm not afraid<br/>I can count on you<br/>To catch me now<br/>I'll just let go<br/>One thing is true<br/>You won't let me down</strong></em><br/><br/>“Will you love me out of pity?”<br/><br/>“No. I will love you because that’s what my heart tells me to do.” Aidan said. “I don’t blame you and I don’t pity you. I see what a strong, wonderful woman you are and that makes me love you even more.”<br/><br/><em><strong>With your arms around to<br/>Cover me<br/>With the sweetest touch<br/>I've ever known<br/>Cover me<br/>You won't let me<br/>Face love alone</strong></em><br/><br/>Erin bravely reached out for him and he gently wrapped his arms around her.<br/><br/>“What if I can never be intimate with you – I mean, sexually?”<br/><br/>“As long as you let me hold you just like this, I will never be unhappy,” Aidan assured her. "I’ll never hurt you.”<br/><br/>Erin kissed his cheek. “God I love you, Aidan. I didn’t want to, but you were just so persistent … And I trust you.”<br/><br/>“And that’s what matters,” Aidan said. “Now can I take you home to your brothers? They are probably worried sick over you.”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Erin replied. “But can we do something first?”<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“Would you take me ice fishing again?”<br/><br/>Aidan smiled. “Oh definitely.”<br/><br/>Aidan grabbed her bag and started walking beside her.<br/><br/><strong><em>I know that smile<br/>It's like a shelter over me<br/>Your arms will reach me<br/>Wherever my heart leads<br/>I'll blindly believe you'll</em><br/><br/><em>Cover me<br/>With the sweetest touch<br/>I've ever known<br/>Cover me<br/>You won't let me<br/>Face love alone<br/><br/>Cover me<br/>I lay beneath the sky above<br/>I close my eyes and let your love<br/>Cover me<br/><br/>Cover me with the sweetest touch<br/>I've ever known<br/>Cover me<br/>You won't let me<br/>Face love alone</em></strong><br/><br/>Erin slipped her hand into his free one and he squeezed it tight. A loving glance passing between them as they walked out of the airport and into the cool, brisk morning air.<br/><br/><strong>THE END</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>